


[Let yourself go Wild] Out of the woods, Into the fire

by RecklessSmiles



Series: Let yourself go Wild [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feral, Feral Behavior, Harringrove, Loup-garou | Rougarou, M/M, Slow Burn, Stranger Things AU, Werewolf Angst, Werewolf Billy Hargrove, harringrove au, sassy Steve Harrington, wild child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: Part 3 to 'Let yourself go Wild'Steve finds Billy, well, more like Billy finds Steve. Billy just teases the hell out of 'Bambi'.Billy is naked...the whole time and Steve just isn't having it.Steve is sassy and Billy is just horny. Steve quickly learns that he might not be attracted to just girls anymore?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Let yourself go Wild [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570024
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	[Let yourself go Wild] Out of the woods, Into the fire

**Author's Note:**

> [Song recommendations: Mitch king- Coming back]

Billy smelt the brunette as soon as he entered into the forest, could recognize his sent from a mile away. Heard him fumbling around through the thick forest brush, tripping and breaking twigs under feet. The wolf had been stalking him for the last hour or so. Golden eyes peeking from behind trees and shrubs. Only walking when Steve did to mask the sounds; it felt like when Billy and Max would play hide and seek on their outings back in Cali. Except this was at night, and he could actually chase Steve, pin him down, scare him real good. But Billy knew better, if Steve went to cry wolf Billy would no longer be able to run free. So he waited and stalked, had a few good laughs watching the lanky boy stumble and trip in the dark. Curse at the night, at the blonde for ' _making him come out here'_ . Billy gathered Max must have enlisted Harrington in a search for him. Billy didn't want to be found though. He'd come back out when he wanted to. But then Steve spent longer than the wolf imagined he would have. Almost a full two hours of searching in the frozen dark. What's wrong with him? The wolf shook his head, he was quickly becoming tired of the yelling anyways. So as Steve finally started to retreat, the wolf, now back to his human prison let out a laugh. Deep, guttural, exactly like you'd think someone would sound like after sleeping outside in the dead of winter. He laughed harder when Steve jumped almost a foot off the ground before pointing his flashlight _and_ bat at Billy.

"JESUS CHRIST! DUDE! Not cool! Holy shit. I could have killed you!" Steve panted, chest heaving as he tried to recover. 

"I seriously doubt that King Steve. God. You should've seen yur face Harrington! Fuckin’ priceless." The blonde snickered as the brunette writhed.

"Have you actually been out here the whole time! AND YOU MADE ME WAIT TWO HOURS FOR YOUR ASS!" 

"Hey! I didn't make you do shit pretty boy." Billy bit back immediately, voice like gravel; tongue still sharp even though he felt a helluva lot better in his two legged body then he did before. What two nights in the woods could do for a guy. 

"No your right. _Your_ sister did. _Your_ sister who has been worried sick about you and probably scared out of her mind because _you're_ supposed to be home keeping her safe instead of running around the woods naked!...wait, why are you naked?" Steve turned his head away after the realization hit him. 

Billy sneered, couldn't stop the low growl emanating from his throat. What the hell business was it of his? Max must have told him something. Damn it! No, he wasn't going to lay into that right now; that was on Max not Steve. 

"Ain't nothin' ya haven't seen before Harrington, no need ta be shy." The blonde teased, covering anger with charm; tongue between teeth.

"Doesn't mean I want to see it Hargrove. What the heck man! Seriously are you having like a sex orgy out here or something?" 

"Why? Wanna join?" The wolf laughed. 

"Jesus! No!" Steve sighed, putting the bat over his shoulder and his other hand to his hip. "Seriously, stop playing and put your clothes on! I want to get home." 

"Sorry, don't got'em on me your majesty." 

"Where the hell are they?" 

"About eight miles that way" Billy pointed aimlessly in the dark, Steve's eyes went wide-

"You've been naked this whole time? Like for eight miles worth of time, plus the two hours I've been walking!"

Billy just nodded his head with a flirty eyebrow. In reality it has been a lot longer than that, and was wasn't naked. He was draped in fur. 

Steve faltered for a second, eyes still huge, 

"dude how are you not frozen! Like hypothermia or something! Are you even cold right now?" 

Billy smirked biting his lip,

"Don't know Bambi why don't you come 'er and tell me?" The blonde was reeling, probably the best he's felt since summer. So yeah, he was going to milk it. Harrington was always a fun target anyways, getting him riled up contented the beast. Probably the pheromones or somethin'. 

"Yeah, no thanks. I'm not copping a feel Hargrove. And don't call me that." 

"Damn, way to hurt a guy's ego Bambi." 

"Seriously Billy knock it off. What does that even mean?" 

"What you've never seen Bambi before Harrington?" 

"Yeah." Steve shrugged in question "so? Have you?" 

"Obviously. You look just like him. Long legs, big brown eyes, tripping over yourself in the forest." 

"Oh my god, I actually hate you. I'm leaving. Find your own way back." The brunette stuck up his hands turning from the lycan, he shook his head mumbling to himself. 

"Hey! Bambi, yur house is the other way!" 

The blonde cackled as Steve flipped him off now walking in the right direction. Steve seethed quietly as Billy trotted behind him. Snickering whenever the brunette would stumble. At some point Billy offered him his arm, probably getting tired of the show. 

"Bambi just take my damn arm!"

"No! Stop calling me that." 

"Take my arm Harrington." 

"No!" 

"Why?" 

"Cause I don't want you that close to me when you're naked." 

"Seriously Steve. God. Give me one of your jackets then." 

Steve stopped, forgetting he'd put on the second coat. He handed Billy the bat and flashlight as he shimmied it off. He felt the difference as soon as he took it off. But felt the body heat radiating off of the blonde as he locked arms with him. It was ridiculous. If that's what happens when you body build then Steve might have to try it. 

"Better?"

"I guess. At least your junk isn't-" 

"You staring at my junk Harrington?" 

"...Fuck you." 

"Hey man I already offered and ya shot me down." 

"I'm not doing this with you. Just knock it off." 

"What? Right now, I mean I could probably do it but I'd get your jacket all dirty."

"I swear to god Hargrove, I _will_ hit you with the bat." 

Which gained another laugh from the blonde. His serotonin levels must be sky high. 

"Okay. What's with that bat, man?" 

"It's for protection- if you say a fuckin' word…" 

Steve caught himself before Billy got a chance to indulge himself once more. 

"Protection from what Bambi? Pretty sure that thing wouldn't stop a hunting rifle." 

"Rifle? No its- oh. You know what, fuck you I'm not talking to you anymore." 

"Okay okay! I'll stop! Scouts honor." 

"Whatever." 

They had walked for what was probably a good hour, it was pushing 1:30am according to Steve's watch. 

"How much further? I feel like we're going the wrong way." The brunette whined, pure exhaustion starting to take over. Billy sniffed at the air a bit, 

"probably about a mile left I'd say." 

"Shit. Hey what about your clothes?" 

"Hm? I'll just grab them later." 

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing out here for two days?" 

"I was just camping man, nothing fancy.." 

"In the middle of winter, by yourself? It's dangerous out here." 

"Pretty sure I'm the most dangerous thing out here Bambi. Well, your bat, then me." 

Steve couldn't really disagree with the blonde, he probably really could tear into a demodog; Steve could literally feels the blonde's muscles flex under the carhart. 

"But still, why not crash with someone?" 

"Wanted to be alone for a while." 

"Well how'd that work out for you?" 

"Goin' pretty good till a loud mouth deer showed up."

"Honestly I'm just surprised I found you." 

"You mean I found you pretty boy. But play the hero if it makes ya feel better." 

"Dude, I could choke on your ego it's so big right now."

"Don't gotta good gag reflex there Bambi? We could work on that." 

The wolf's teeth flashed sharp with a grin. He really couldn't help it, the teasing, the high sex drive...hell if Harrington was a chick he'd probably have already had his fill. After the shift it normally left the beast hungry for other activities. Actually Billy wasn't really picky, the wolf has a wide pallet. It’s more about the taste and smell of his partners then their body's. Not that it really made a difference. Billy has slept with humans before and when he was younger it was fine, but as he grew so did the wolf; and the stamina to satiate that hunger usually could only be matched by another loup. Steve bit on his lip, out of frustration or embarrassment who knew. He just knew he didn't care to respond to that comment, cause he knows he'd regret it. So he kept quiet and he could see Billy looking at him in his peripheral vision. But he didn't say anything either. It was a quarter after two when they made it back onto 'Mirkwood'. 

"You can let go now Harrington if you can see." 

"Oh, right. Yeah." Steve let go of Billy's arm, got a chill from the lack of body heat against him. God he was seriously a walking radiator. 

"Hey so… are you going to go back home?" The brunette asked on eggshells. 

"No way." 

"Then? Oh. No, you're not planning on going back into the woods are you?" It was a frustrated groan and more of a confirmation than a question. 

"Yeah. That's the plan." 

"No. You're not sleeping in the woods again!" 

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Harrington." 

"Billy, no, it's not safe and you're an animal but that’s just stupid of you! 

Oh he has no idea- "Stupid or not I ain't got nowhere else to go." 

"...yeah, you do." 

"I ain't goin' home Steve." 

"No, I don't blame you not going back there. I meant you can stay with me...till you figure shit out." 

"Don't think yur parents would like an animal on their furniture." 

"As long as you're house trained." Steve smirked and nudged into Billy. "But seriously, they're never home. It'll be fine." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

"Okay. But yur gunna definitely regret this Stevie." 

"Yeah well, I regretted it before I said it but the offer is still on the table."

And then a half frozen Steve and a bare legged Billy finally made it back to castle Harrington; in one piece. Although Steve could feel his body crumbling right from underneath him. Basketball was one thing, hiking miles in the dark was a completely different ball game. 

"Hey you got any food? I'm starving after all this walkin' around." The wolf piped up as he walked into the parlor ahead of Steve. Steve locked the door and hung the jackets up… plural. Shit. 

"Billy I swear to god if you are naked in my fuckin' kitchen!" 

"You got any meat Bambi? I could really go fer a stake or bacon!" 

"Oh my god you really are an animal." Steve walked up to the corridor that connected into the kitchen, Billy stood in front of the fridge; wide open. Him and the fridge!

"Looks like you got enough meat there Hargrove now get away from my food with that thing!" 

"That sounded like a compliment Bambi." The blonde swung the door shut with a smirk and sauntered up to the brunette.

" _Anything_ look appetizing to ya ?" He growled. 

Steve looked away as soon as he realized the blonde was walking towards him. 

"Why are you always s-" but then something caught his eye. 

"Holy shit! Billy are you, you okay?" 

"Fuckin' peachy pretty boy, why?" 

And Steve just pointed to it, slowly, his finger hovered over the scar that now lingered on Billy's sun toned chest. 

"Your dad did that?" Doe eyes fixated on it, Billy loved the eyes on him but hated why they were staring.

"Yeah. Harrington. Take a picture, it'll last longer." The wolf scoffed. 

"Hey, I'm not like, I'm sorry he's an asshole and all but It's not like I pity you or anything Billy. Kind of worried, especially for Max but if you wanted to stop it you could. Don't really know why you put up with it." 

It caught Billy off guard for a second. Shit. So he really knew all of it, well, the human version of it at least. He didn't owe him an explanation. 

“You don’t know shit, and it ain’t none of yur business pretty boy so don't worry ‘bout it.”

“Yeah, okay, alright. Sorry for pushing.” 

And now Billy was standing, sulking, in his kitchen, naked and Steve could still feel the blonde’s heat radiating off of him only inches away. And he was covered in mud and scratches from the forest. And Steve knows Billy has this whole _‘wild man’ ‘hippie’_ thing goin’ for him with his long hair and scruffy beard and his tan skin and... It’s uncomfortable to say the least for the brunette. 

“You know what is my business though? The fact that you’re tracking mud all over my house. So why don’t you go take a shower and put some _goddamn clothes on._ I’ll make us something to eat.” 

“ _Meat_ , Harrington. I only want food if ya got _meat_.”

“Oh my god! I get it, _please_ stop saying that word!” 

Billy smirked knowingly, he was really getting under the brunette’s skin and it was perfect. So fuckin’ entertaing, it could easily be the best thing Billy’s ever seen. Steve just fuming and writhing, pouting. Now he gets to do this morning, noon and night; well at least for the next few days. God, this shit was going to get good. The wolf smiled, teeth sharp scanning over the doe eyed teen. So much fun. 

“Yeah, okay, you _really_ need to stop staring at me like that.”

“Like _what_ Bambi?” 

“Like _i’m_ a piece of fucking meat!”

Billy growled low in response playfully, just to piss the brunette off even move. Steve swallowed hard as he stared at the blonde, staring at him.

“...fuck” his breath hitched. This, nope, _this_ isn’t happening. 

“I don’t know Bambi, you do smell pretty good, sweaty, earthy, maybe I should just eat you instead.” 

Yup, okay, so _this_ was happening. 

“Hargrove. You seriously need to stop like fuckin’ teasing me man. You had your fun out in the woods making fun of me. I’m not doing this here-with you naked in my kitchen.”

“Then how 'bout me naked in yur bedroom?” 

Billy licked his lips as he watched Steve’s face flush for a moment before he rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Billyyy.” Steve whined frustratedly, exhausted,

“Billy just stop. I’m too tired for your bullshit” 

“Shit Stevie, don’t think I'll be able ta stop if ya keep sayin’ my name _like that._ ” Billy’s voice was rough like a growl. Like the beast inside just really wanted to strip the teen and bite into him like the little deer he was.

God, he was so close now; the brunette could smell him. Smell the dried mud, grass stains, the wet earth clinging to his long blonde curls. His body heat just warming and projecting the scent. It sent a jolt through Steve’s body. It wasn’t embarrassment or anger this time and _that_ wasn’t okay. _That_ wasn’t at all in Steve Harrington’s life plan. Not that anything was wrong with _that._ Just Steve didn’t think he wanted... _that_ . Especially from an asshole like Billy Hargrove, and his messy curls and his ocean eyes and that scruffy beard and that stupidly hot body heat. Fuck, yeah, no, when the fuck did those things become so attractive. When did his body get so tense. This, _that_ , wasn’t happening. 

“Fuck pretty boy, you really inta this huh?”

Billy could smell Steve’s body getting excited, heated, turned on. He could smell it as the brunette’s pheromones filled the air. He could hear the breath pattern change and his body tightening up. The wolf groaned, hungry, flexing his fingers; clenching fits then releasing them. He was just teasing the guy before. He didn't really think much would come out of it except for those priceless faces Steve makes. Maybe a punch, but not this. Goddamn, his scent was enticing, just asking to be eaten up whole; the animal inside clawing to get a taste. Billy leaned in, nose rubbing skin,heavy breath, rough stubble on Steve’s neck. He took in the aroma, savoring it, reveling in it. He could taste it on his tongue. 

“ _Fuckin_ ’ hell Bambi, could really just eat you up.” It was deep, quiet, so low and hot, and his tongue right against Steve’s ear.

And Steve just whimpered, soft, like it was completely involuntary. Billy couldn't even growl in response, he just groaned. Just couldn’t produce any other noise, so over taken with wanting and lust; he pawed at the brunette’s chest, claws threatening to cut. His cock throbbed on Steve’s hip, the willpower it took the wolf not to just start rutting against him there.

“Fuck” the brunette panted, overwhelmed, chest heaving; shit he could feel Billy’s heat, feel his dick pressing against him. So close. Why was this so hot? When did something like this become so hot for the brunette? All Steve has felt for Billy since the blonde had moved here was anger, disgust, fear, envy _(yeah he could admit that)_ and maybe curiosity. But this, this heat wasn't curiosity, it's full on _need._ And now Steve was starting to get too stiff in his own jeans. And they were _still_ in his kitchen, and Billy was _still_ covered in mud and this was _still_ not happening. 


End file.
